Various NMR techniques have been provided to laboratories and collaborating groups in solving the solution structures of biomolecules. Using these techniques in conjunction with computer modelling we have investigated solution structures of DNA duplexes modified at the adenosine residues with (+/-)diol epoxide metabolites of benzo[a]pryene (in collaboration with Dr. D.M. Jerina's group). These studies reveal that for the dA adducted DNA the BaP is intercalated in the interior of DNA duplex. This is in contrast to the dG adducted DNA which shows that BaP is exposed at the exterior of DNA duplex. Current results also indicate that chirality at the site of attachment influences the orientation of the hydrocarbon as well as the glycosidic torsion angle at the modified deoxyadenosine. Collaborative interest has continued in the structural determination of alkaloids isolated from natural products (in collaboration with Dr. J. Daly's group). A personal computer has been added and networked to the VXR 500 data system which allow annotation of NMR spectra.